Amy Tennyson
by tsmall1259
Summary: Amy Tennyson may seem like a normal girl, but one day she finds a watch in her parents basement and puts it on she'll discover she got more than she bargained for.
1. Finding the Watch part 1

Its early in the morning and we see a sixteen year old girl with brown hair and green eyes get up from her bed with a yawn and walked to her closet to find some clothes to wear. This girls name is Amy Tennyson, daughter of Ben Tennyson and Julie Yamato

Amy:Where is it? Where is that shirt? Yes, found it score! Where were you huh? I was looking all over for you.

Right in the middle of her celebration of finding her shirt there was a knock on the door. It was her mom

Julie:Honey is everything alright?

Amy:Yeah mom everything's great.

Julie:Okay I heard you talking to yourself again. So, I just came to see if you were alright.

Amy suddenly realized she was talking out loud and her mom and maybe her dad heard her. Making her rub the back of her head nervously

Amy:Yeah I'm fine mom, I'll be out in a minute.

Julie then walks down the stairs into the kitchen where a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind lovingly.

Julie:Ben I know it's you.

Ben:Was it that obvious?

Julie:Yes, Yes it was.

Ben sweet-drops nervously

Ben:So how was our little bundle of joy doing this fine morning.

Julie:Great and you do realize she's not a baby anymore, She's sixteen.

Ben:I know she's just growing so fast it hard to let her go sometimes.

Amy came down in her clothes, which were a green jacket with the number ten on it under it was a black shirt and she wore blue jeans with black and white shoes

Amy:Hi mom, Hi dad.

Julie:Hey honey how did you sleep?

Amy:Great!

Ben:Hey Amy do you need me to give you a ride to school?

Amy:No Sarah's picking me up.

She hears honking noises and saw her best friend Sarah outside in her white Mercedes.

Amy:Oh there she is know bye mom, bye dad.

She grabs her book bag and got into Sarah's car which drove off.

Ben:See she's growing up so fast now and I know since I used be like that when I was her age.

Julie:Yeah but there is one difference.

Ben:What's that?

Julie:She never had a certain watch on her wrist that turned her into hundreds of different aliens.

After hearing that Ben's blood went cold.

Ben:Why should I be worrying about it I hid it where no one could find. Even I don't know where it is.

Julie:What do you mean you don't know where it is?

Ben:Well I stopped being a hero twenty five years ago and when we had Amy I asked everyone in town to keep it a secrete and since then people of this generation don't know who Ben Tennyson is or was and don't know their not the only ones out their. In fact nobody in the world knows who I am anymore since there've been numerous of new superheroes. So after I gave up being a hero time passed and I stopped thinking about the Omnitrix completely. Now I only think about it two or three times a year.

Julie:So where do you think it is?

Ben:I don't know but hopefully it's far from here.

But unknown to Ben, The Omnitrix wasn't for away but in his basement,where it was beeping a green light

3

Automatic upload on.

2

Online backup on.

1

Omnitrix back on.


	2. Finding the Watch part 2

**Ok everyone I'm back with a new chapter of Amy Tennyson now back to the story.**

In the car Amy and Sarah were having a conversation.

Amy:So how are you and Brad holding up?

Sarah:Don't even say his name in this car!

Amy:So I'm going to take that as a no.

Sarah:He cheated on me with Trina!

Amy then growled after hearing Trina's name. Trina has been Amy and Sarah's rival since first grade and to make thinks worse she's Cash's daughter. Cash was a person who used to bully Amy's father but one day he stopped which Amy found hard to believe. When they pulled up in the school and saw Trina making out with Brad and stopped then walked to both Amy and Sarah.

Trina:So how are my two favorite losers today hmm?

Amy:Horrible since we have to see your face everyday.

Trina then saw both of about to go in the school but suddenly she got a devilish grin on her face that it would make Vilgax cry.

Trina:At least I don't like to make out with my cousin.

Amy eyes widened after hearing that knowing she was talking about her twenty-one year old cousin Derek he's the son of Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson. Both Amy and Derek were actually really close they'd both call and usually hang out when he comes in town. One time she even called him big brother when she was six which embarrassed her and Derek.

Trina:I mean it must run in the family since your Dad had the same type of relationship with his cousin.

Amy:Well you know what they say Trina about what goes around comes around.

Trina:What do you mean by tha-

Amy cut Trina off by punching her straight in the face making her fall to the ground. Trina then got up glaring at Amy berfore slapping her in the face. Amy touched the spot on her face Trina slapped her before she tackling Trina to the ground where both girls scrached and punched each other which led to one of them getting a black eye then one of them getting scratches on her face.

At Home, Amy was being scolded by parents while she held had a ice pack on her right eye.

Ben:A fight in the school parking lot!

Julie:Amy we raised you better then this.

Amy:But she was talking about Derek!

Ben:Amy just go to your room...NOW!

Amy:I hate you...

She then ran to her room and locked her door.

Ben:I know to much right?

Julie:Yes,Ben and she's growing up it's not like your going to-

She stops and looks around to find Ben running up the stairs.

Julie:Why do I even bother?

Inside her room, Amy was bouncing a red ball against the wall until someone knocked on the door.

Ben:Amy sweetie I'm sorry for yelling at you and I'm gonna let you off the hook but I need you to help me clean out the basement.

Amy then unlocks her door and looked at her dad.

Amy:Sure as long as I'm not grounded.

Both of them came down the stairs and then went into the basement.


	3. Finding the watch part 3

Amy and Ben go into the basement were there were a bunch of boxes all over the place which made Amy groan.

Ben:Come on honey me and you can clean this out together I mean it'll only take a hour or two. You take the right side and I'll take the left side. Deal?

Amy:Deal.

Ben:Good lets get started!

Ben walked over to the left side of the basement were he picked up a box.

Amy:Hey Dad why are we getting all this stuff out the basement anyway?

Ben:Oh,I'm having a garage sale this weekend so I'm putting all the boxes in the garage for later and going through some of them to see what I wanna keep.

Amy:Ok.

She then went over to some boxes and picked one up then brought it upstairs. She then went back down the stairs to get another box but as she was about to pick it up she saw a green glow coming from inside.

Amy:What the heck is that?

Being curious she then trys to open it but realizes it's taped shut all over like somebody didn't want anybody to open it but you could still see the glow from the middle of the box. Which made Amy even more curious.

Amy:I need something to cut this with.

She then starts to tiptoe upstairs so her Dad didn't hear her go to the kitchen to get a knife. But first she had to make sure her Mom wasn't in the kitchen she peaked her head around the cornor of the basement door to see if she was there but luckily for Amy she wasn't. She walks over to the kitchen drawer where she opens it and picks up a sharp knife and looks at her reflection in it.

Amy:Perfect!

She then hears footsteps coming from behind her.

Julie:Amy?

Amy's thoughts:Crap!

She then quickly put her hands behind her back before her mom could see the knife.

Amy:Hi Mom.

Julie:Amy what's that?

Amy:What's what?

Julie:The thing that's behind your back.

Amy:What?

Julie:Amy hands...NOW!

Amy then shows Julie her right hand.

Julie:The other hand.

Amy then shows her left hand to her, While Julie eyed her suspiciously).

Julie:Ok your off the hook...for now.

She then starts to leave Amy but not before stopping to look back at her before leaving the kitchen. Amy then sighed in relief she then pulled the knife from the back of her pants pocket.

Amy:Lucky for me she didn't ask to look in my pockets.

She then slowly went back to the basement but not before looking over to the left side of the basement to see her Dad going through boxes. She went over to the right side of the room where the box was still glowing. She carefully started to cut the tape off the box while making sure her dad didn't see what she was doing. She finally got all the tape off and opened up the box to reveal a watch. It was a wrist watch. The face was a black square which kept blinking a green light and it had two green lines going across making it look like a hourglass.

Amy:This is one weird watch.

She then slowly reached out to grab the watch but it jumped on her right arm and everything that was green began to glow even brighter.

Amy:AAAAAHHH!

Ben:Amy is everything alright over there?

Amy looks down at the watch with anger in her eyes.

Amy:Yeah Dad everything's just peachy.

Amy then starts trying to get the watch off but accidentally hit the top of it and in a flash of pink light Amy turned into a alien known as "Feedback".


	4. Finding the Watch part 4

Amy looked around not knowing she transformed. She turned around at a old mirror. It was broken but she could tell she had turned into something. That's all she could think of to describe it...her...whatever it was. She was a black and green creature with attennas and on her shoulders looked liked bolts? She had one eye, which was the same color as her eyes green. She looked at her fingers to see they were plugs. She looked back at the mirror to see something, she hadn't noticed before. She had a tail. It's true she had a tail and on its tip was a plug. She looked at her chest to see the watches symbol on her chest. Which made her glare at her reflection

Ben:Amy is everything ok?

Amy:Everything's fi-

She then covered her mouth trying hard not to speak. Her voice was different. It didn't even belong to her.

Ben:Amanda!

She cringed at her dad calling her by her real name. Which was bad since he only used it when he was serious. She then heard footsteps coming to her side of the basement. It was at that time a red light surrounded her and she was back to normal. She looked at her dads side to see he was still coming over.

Amy:Dad, I'm fine!

The footsteps stopped for a second before they began to come closer. Ben came over with a box of Sumo Slamer cards in tow.

Ben:I just was seeing that you were fine.

Amy:Well as you see I'm per- are those Sumo Slammer cards?

Ben then smirked

Ben:Yeah, I've been collecting them for years and I still am. Just don't tell your mother.

Amy then saluted with a smirk on her face.

Amy:Yes, sir!

Ben:Good! Now could you hide these in your room your Mom never goes in there.

Amy:Fine! But, you owe me.

Ben:I know and I give you love!

She grabbed the box from her fathers and walked upstairs. She then thought about the watch. She had got wrapped up in her little conversation with her dad, she forgot all about it.

Unknown to her in her backyard, there was someone lurking in the trees. He glared down at the house with hatred. This Ben Tennyson managed to defeat all three of his younger siblings(luckily for him their younger sister didn't follow in their footsteps) with ease. When one of the three started a fight with someone and got defeated (Which was a rare occasion) then he'd step in and fight/kill the person that beat them...and that person just so happened to be Ben Tennyson. He saw a woman with black hair leave a few minutes ago. Meaning, Tennyson was the only one in the house along with a younger female and if she got in the way he'd kill her too.

In the basement, Ben was still picking up boxes. When he lifted a box off the ground only to have the bottom of the box break and everything in it fell on the ground, which mad Ben groan in displeasure. He bent down to see they were pictures. He picked one up one to see a picture of him, Gwen, and Max. It was during there road trip during the summer, he smiled at this. Max had passed away a few years ago, when Amy was two. Her and Derek probably don't even remember him. He picked up another picture this time with Gwen and Kevin, when Gwen was leaving for college.

Ben:I miss the good old days.

?:Really, cause they seem to be terrible for others.

Ben turned his to see a fist connect to it, making him fall back on the ground. He looked at the figure, who attacked him. He looked liked Sixsix but his suit was all black and he seemed to tower over him and Sixsix in height.

Ben:Let me guess your related to Sixsix, Sevenseven, and Eighteight? How are you even speaking!

His answer was answered when he felt a fist collide with his face. He looked up to see the man come closer to him. He punched the mans face only to grab his hand in pain. It was at that he grabbed Ben by his neck and lifted him off the ground.

Ben:Who are you?

?:I'm Zero. The last person you'll ever see alive.

Ben then tried punch Zero but before he could Zero began to squeeze his hand making Ben howl in pain.

Upstairs, Amy was fiddling with the watch. She noticed their appearance as she scrolled through it. There were only ten of them. The first the one she transformed into. The second was some sort of tiger, who looked like he needed to take anger management classes. The third was a person on fire, which in turn was pretty cool in her opinion. The fourth was a person made out of what she thinks are diamonds. The fifth was a short one wearing headphones, which she thought was cute in her opinion. The sixth was a person with four arms. The seventh one she couldn't really tell, what it looked since it had a hood on. The eight was a person, who looked like he was made out of Legos. The ninth was a person, who looked like it was a raptor, he also had wheels for feet. The tenth was a person made out of slime with a mini flying saucer over its head.

Maybe, that's what these things are aliens. Her thoughts were then broken by the sound of her father screaming. She rushed back into the basement looking for Ben. When she found him he being held up in the air by a man in black, who was crushing his hand.

Amy:Hey!

Zero turned towards Amy taking in her appearance and then looking back at Ben and tightend his grip on Bens neck.

Zero:A child...and you didn't think about some of your enemies coming for you? Don't worry I'll kill her first.

Zero then threw Bens body into boxes near by with some falling on top of him. He then made his way towards Amy but before Amy could do anything he had grabbed her by her neck and slammed her into the wall. He then pulled out a dagger glowing red.

Zero:Don't worry child this won't be long.

At that moment Amy then slammed the watch into the wall transforming into alien making Zero let go of her and shield his eyes from the light. When the light died down he received a punch to the face knocking him back a few inches.

_Zero's thoughts:How could a child knock me back so easily!?_

Zero looked at where Amy was but instead of Amy was "Heatblast".

Zero:Like father, Like daughter, I presume.

Zero and Heatblast charged towards each other with Heatblast firing a ball of fire at him striking him in the chest. With Zero distracted she picked him up and threw him towards the wall, where he had her pinned at earlier. She threw another fireball at him this time Zero doged and pulled out a whip and threw it over her like a laso. With the laso around her neck with his strength threw her over to a wall. Heatblast grabbed the whip and began to burn it releasing her in the process. Zero then charged at Heatblast, both punching each other over and over. Amy had enough and grabbed both of Zeros arms then headbutted him with both Amy and Zero holding their heads. Zero was the first to recover and pulled out a laser gun and shot Amy four times. She doged all of the shots but the fourth shot managed to hit her side, which made her yell in pain. She turned towards Zero, who was charging at her. When he was prepared strike, Amy caught him off guard with a fireball to his stomach sending him straight into a wall, making a human sized crater.

She expected him to get just like he had earlier but it didn't come. Zero was knocked unconscious. She then heard clapping coming from behind.

Ben:Good job. I mean the first supervillain I fought was a robot but you'll get there!

Amy:You were watching the entire time and didn't step into help!

Amy then transformed back to normal much to Bens pleasure. Cause if it didn't time out like it did there was a 100% chance she would have set him and the entire house on fire.

Ben:There's nothing I could've done! I don't have my watch anymore.

Amy's eyes almost bulged out of her head at that

Amy:Your watch?!

Ben:You should've told me you found it!

Amy:You shouldn't had put it in the basement!

Ben then smacked himself.

Ben:Note to self find better hiding spots.

Amy:So your watch?

Ben then signed at that

Ben:Look, I'll tell you but first we gotta take Zero to-

Both looked at the spot Zero had been knocked unconscious and there nothing there except for the crater in the wall. With Zero, he made his way through the woods trying to fix his communicator, which was the reason he could speak english.

With Ben and Amy, Ben was talking about his experiences with the Omnitrix to Amy.

Ben:Now the number one rule don't tell anyone...especially your mother.

Both Tennysons had the same thought in their heads with both having gravestones with their names on them.

Amy:So, can I get some more cool aliens!

Ben then smiled

Ben:No. You'll obtain them when your ready.

In a hospital, there's a old man in his early nineties is sitting in a hospital bed and next to him sitting down in a chair is a man in his mid thirties sitting in a chair it seems like he's been crying. He was holding the other mans hand.

?:I'll finish, what you started.

He looked at his Grandfathers journal, which contained photos and information. Some were on animals giant frogs to giant birds. But, the interesting part were about aliens. One with super speed, one with cloning abilitys, one that was on fire and many more. But, he took one notice about the aliens:they all had the same symbol of a hourglass. He looked in his pocket to see a creature peaking its head out of it. It was a baby mutant frog with two small horns on its forehead and two more horns coming out its sides of its head. The creature had four eyes and orange lumps. He couldn't help but smile at the small creature. He turned his head towards his Grandfathers body.

?:Don't worry Grandfather, everyone will know the Animo name.


	5. Electrifying Events part 1

_One year ago, a police officer by the name of John, is chasing a criminal in an eletrical substation._

_The police:Give it up Ray!_

_Ray then shoots at the cop, who in turn ducks down before the bullets could hit him. The cop gets up from his hiding spot with his gun raised. He pulled the trigger and shot him in the shoulder. Ray grabbed his shoulder and stumbled back into a high voltage generator. Ray was then was electrocuted in the process as he screamed in pain as sparks came from the generator. With the police officer looking on in horror._

?:Dad!

John turned to look at Sarah in shock.

Sarah:You were gone for a minute.

John smiled at his daughter for her concern.

John:I'm fine, honey.

Sarah still looked unconvinced at her fathers words.

Sarah:Really?

John:Don't you have to pick up Amy.

Sarah:No, She said her dad was showing her something.

With Amy, She was in the woods with Ben holding a alien blaster.

Amy:Are you sure about this?

Ben:Yes. Have I ever lied to you?

Amy:Yes, about this watch...and that gun.

Ben looked at the gun in his hands.

Ben:Well trust me this one time.

Amy:What about the gun?

Ben:I'll tell you about it when we're done.

Amy then groaned with frustration.

Amy:Fine!

Ben:Great! Now, turn into XLR8 and we can get busy.

Amy:Who?

Ben:The one with the wheels.

With that said Amy slammed her hand on the watch turning into XLR8.

Ben:Now, I want you to try to get this gun out of my hand.

XLR8:Easy.

She ran towards her father with speed ready to snatch the weapon from his hands only to be blasted in the chest making her fall to the ground. She glared up at her father, who had a smirk on his face.

Ben:Number one rule: Always be prepared and always be focused.

XLR8:Really?

She held up her hand to reveal the blaster, which she held by the trigger. Ben looked at his hands to see the gun wasn't in his possession.

Ben:Maybe, you know a few tricks after all.

XLR8:Hell, yeah!

Ben then glared at her.

Ben:Language!

Amy had left before he said it. With Amy, she was having trouble focusing on where she was going. She accidentally ran into a tree. It was then the watch timed out. Amy got off the ground wiping the dirt off her clothes. She looked at the watch, knowing she couldn't turn into a alien right now, she began to walk. As she walked something popped into her head.

Amy:He didn't tell me about that gun!

At the Police Station, John was entering the building unknown to him there's a figure watching him. When he came in he was greeted by a officer with two cups of coffee in hand before giving it to him.

John:Thanks, Earl.

Earl:Anytime.

John was about to go in his office but the lights started to flicker on and off until the room was emerged in darkness. The lights came back on only this time their was a figure in the middle of the room. It was a yellow man. You could call it a monster by how tall it was and its eyes emitting a blue light. Almost every officer pulled out their guns shooting at the monster but he stood there as if it was nothing.

The monster shot electricity from its hands shooting two police officers making both fly into the wall. One police officer tried to hit the monster but it grabbed him by the head, throwing him through a nearby window like a rag doll. The monster then proceeded to attack every police officer in the station most officers had made it out of the building, while the others, who stayed inside deciding to fight back were injured. It made its way towards Johns office, kicking the door in so hard it flew to the wall. The office was empty. The creature couldn't help but slam his hands on the desk in anger. The monster stared down at the broken table as if studying his work. With the broken pieces of the desk were things that were on it but one thing did catch its eye: a picture of John with Sarah and a woman. It growled knowing what it had to do. It turned into electricity traveling outside onto the powerlines.

Amy had finally made it to school her hair was a mess. She also had a massive headache from running straight into that tree earlier. As she was about to enter everyone inside began to run out in terror, knocking her down in the process. Once she got up, she noticed it was deserted. As she entered, she noticed it was abandoned, there was no one in sight. She noticed a yellow light coming from the corner, the lights were flickering on and off as she approached.

As she turned into the direction, she saw a man- no monster looming over a unconscious girl. It was Sarah. At that moment, she didn't even think she just said the one thing that popped into her head.

Amy:Hey!

The creature twisted its head towards Amy. It was at this moment Amy heard it speak in a voice that almost sounded demonic.

?:Leave.

Amy:I can't do that, you hurt my friend.

The monster still stood there for a moment before shooting a bolt of electricity at Amy.

?:DIE!

Amy didn't care what alien she picked at that moment, slamming her hand over the watch creating a burst of green light. The monster didn't seem to blinded by it, but kept walking towards it. As the light died down, the creature was suddenly punched in the face by Diamondhead, sending it flying back a few feet.

Diamondhead:You got to try harder than that Bolt.

The creature stared at her. What had this thing called him?

?:What?

Diamondhead:I gotta call you something. How about Electro? Oh, wait that's taken.

?:Your taunting me? YOUR TAUNTING ME?!

Amy smiled as she saw volts of electricity flew off of him, some even hitting the lights making them flicker.

Amy:I got it! Voltage! It fits perfectly.

The creature, now named Voltage, charged at Amy. She found herself and Voltage slammed into the wall breaking it upon impact with both falling on the ground of a classroom. Amy was first to recover and punched Voltage twice right as he got up. As she prepared to deliver another punch, Voltage grabbed her hand with his right hand and punched her with his left sending her to the ground. Amy looked at Voltage, to see him throwing a ball of electricity her way. She rolled out the way of the ball coming towards her with it hitting the ground.

She looked at Voltage, who was preparing another energy ball to throw, but Amy grabbed a nearby desk throwing it into his chest making him step back a few feet with the energy ball hitting the wall next to Amy, missing her by a few inches, creating a hole in the wall. As Amy was about to charge at Voltage, who was still recovering from having the desk thrown at him. Both stopped as they heard sounds coming from the hole, they both stared at each other before turning their attention towards the hole. Sirens. Amy turned her to head to see Voltage leaving through the light in the ceiling. She tried to grab him before he could get away, but Voltage shot her in the chest with electricity sending her into the chalkboard. She then heard the sound of footsteps running through the hall. The cops came inside the building and the watch hasn't timed out already.

She looked around at her options, which were a minimum.

1\. Get arrested and experimented on.

2\. Hide in the bathroom and wait for this he watch to time out.

3\. Jump through that hole in the wall and get caught.

So many options, so little time. With a police officer, he was walking around searching for any teens that had been stuck inside the building. He noticed a giant monster run across the hall. He didn't know if he should call for backup or go in alone. Knowing the monster could get away, decided to go after it. As he looked around the corner, he saw where the monster had ran to: The Bathroom. The man slowly pushed the door open ready to take his gun out. He saw the monsters feet at the bottom of the stall as he approached beads of sweat covered his head. As he closed his eyes as he pushed the stall door open, a light of red surrounded the bathroom. He nervously opened his eyes to see to his shock wasn't a monster but a teenager. She stared at him with shock.

Amy:Um... Privacy?


End file.
